


Волейбольные драбблы!!

by Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: Драбблы по Haikyuu!!





	1. Сугавара Коши/fem!Тендо Сатори, PG-13, романтика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к тексту от анона: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXng_AQWsAEvQgw.png.

Какая неравная игра, подумал Суга и стёр пот с губы. Девушки из Шираторизавы вот-вот возьмут у них второй сет.

С каждой упущенной прямой Нишиноя становился увереннее: рука у Ушиджимы была тяжёлая, а с сильными соперниками Нишиноя только крепчал. От подачи второй связующей сглотнул даже Кагеяма, а потом сцепился взглядами с основной, так что, кажется, выпитое им молоко скисло. Ещё эта безумная блокирующая. Асахи, Танака — все посерьёзнели. Товарищеский матч, ага.

— Это был гвоздь, да? — захлёбывался восторгом Хината, обращаясь ко второй доигровщице, будто и не проигрывал. — Су-упер! Зависть. Я тоже так смогу, — решительно заявил он, буравя её взглядом и игнорируя оклик тренера «Хината, не виси на сетке». На этих словах девчонка-доигровщица ухмыльнулась и вздёрнула нос. Присматривала за ней вся Шираторизава — должно быть, первогодка.

Суга длинно выдохнул. По ту сторону сетки замаячила футболка с пятым номером. Суга снова столкнулся с пятой взглядами, та скорчила гримасу и показала язык.

— Сначала меня победите, прежде чем лезть к Вакатоши, ага, — протянула она, подёргав пальцами. Будто в загривок Суге своей улыбкой вцепилась. И она была выше, вот же!

— Это вообще-то командная игра, Тендо, — невозмутимо возразила Ушиджима.

— Вакатоши, зануда! — тут же отвлеклась на неё Тендо. Суга перевёл дух.

Долгий розыгрыш, их синхронная атака — ну сейчас даже дикая Тендо ни за что не угадает, что Суга сделает…

Съём, закончил Суга, уже падая. Не только угадала, но и выставила длинные пальцы раньше, чем Суга ударил по мячу.

Он увидел пугающий взгляд, услышал хлопок мяча о ладони, затем — об их сторону площадки, и потом уже упал сам, выставив локти.

Тендо возвышалась над ним, прищурившись в каком-то тёмном торжестве. Лицо её было крупно расчерчено сеткой, губы дрожали от восторга, ноздри раздувались, а грудь вздымалась, будто положение и поражение Суги доставляло ей особенное удовольствие.

Да она же…

Суга провёл взглядом по длинным ногам — померещилось, будто на бедро под краем шорт брызнули веснушек, — по нескладной сутулой фигуре, по некрасивому, страшно выразительному лицу.

Щёки мгновенно залило краской, когда в голове вспыхнула, будто её подкинули, горячая картинка.

Тендо наклонилась, уперев ладони в колени, сощурилась сильнее, протянула с интересом:

— Хо-о, — будто увидела то же, что и он. Горячие молоточки в висках застучали сильнее.

Да она же прекрасна.

— Суга-сан, — Танака протянул руку, и Суга поднялся. — Эти девчонки совсем яростные, — тише добавил он.

— В порядке? — уверенно хлопнул его по спине Дайчи. — Не унывай. Отыграемся у барышень за Мичимию.

Суга кивнул. Тендо с другого конца площадки взглянула через плечо, и его снова перетряхнуло.

Какое тут уныние. Он только что взбодрился на всю жизнь вперёд.

* * *

Почти полгода потребовалось, но Суга наконец добился своего. Тендо снова возвышалась над ним.

— Не тяни, — она пробежалась пальцами по его затылку. Суга улыбнулся и снова поцеловал её бедро. Стоять на коленях было неудобно, но он быстро забил на это: влажноватую после тренировки кожу Тендо было так вкусно целовать, а она оказалась такой нетерпеливой, что если как следует раздразнить, Сугу ждёт небо в алмазах.

Даже лучше — Тендо в веснушках. Суга поддел край шорт и лизнул вспотевшую кожу. Они в самом деле были, бледные, страшно милые.

Тендо откинулась на стену, поглаживая его волосы, и чуть согнула колено. Суга вжался лицом в её бедро, выдыхая, еле сдерживаясь, и они столкнулись пальцами на завязках её шорт.

Горячая картинка из воображения становилась реальностью. А вот в то, что реальна Тендо, до сих пор было трудно поверить: с её издевательскими гримасами, странными повадками, растянутыми интонациями, прищуром, пальцами, ногами… С каждым мысленно произнесённым словом Суга целовал её бёдра, живот, прихватывая разгорячённую кожу, а слова всё не кончались — как не кончались причины ей восхищаться.

— Эй. — Суга заворожённо отметил, как упали к лодыжкам шорты, и Тендо потянула его с колен. — Секс — это ведь командная игра, — негромко, полувопросительно сказала она, улыбаясь в поцелуй, забралась Суге под футболку, согревая сухими ладонями спину. В груди застучала, разлилась нежность.

— Те-ендо, — Суга уткнулся ей в плечо, улыбаясь как идиот. — А отношения?

— О, в отношениях, — охотно подхватила Тендо, стянув с него футболку и, прищурившись, окинула торс взглядом, — в отношениях я просто!..

Суга заткнул её поцелуем, лаская, прижимая к себе. Он беспокоился, что его несчастное влюблённое сердечко разорвётся от нежности, если Тендо продолжит.

Ведь он был с ней полностью согласен: и в волейболе, и в сексе, и в любви — Тендо была просто монстр.


	2. Гошики Цутому/fem!Тендо Сатори, G, романтика

Менеджер Шираторизавы была какая-то не такая. Валяла дурака, вечно пропадала, оставляя бутылки из-под воды на новичков, и вообще Гошики её замечал только в компании старших семпаев.

— Она с придурью, — в первую же неделю спокойно сообщил Семи-сан. — Не обращай внимания.

Гошики вытянулся, сбитый с толку. Такая прямолинейность его покоробила: пусть Тендо-сан и отлынивала от своих обязанностей, к Гошики она проявляла участие, веселила, и от её присутствия поднималось настроение. Он даже поймал себя на мысли, что хочет услышать от неё похвалу (хотя признания от Ушиджимы-сана хотелось всё же больше). Стоило ли называть всё это «придурью»?

Семи-сан заметил его замешательство и молча указал в сторону, где Тендо-сан в компании третьегодок не смеялась даже — гаркала, выгнувшись дугой и уперев ладони в поясницу. Поймав взгляд Гошики, она замерла, вмиг посуровев, а затем так же сурово подмигнула.

Ах.

Семи-сан поднял брови: «Убедил?» Гошики вздохнул.

Вообще-то Тендо-сан не только поднимала настроение, она согревала своим присутствием, и Гошики даже злился, что её вечно нет рядом.

Гошики было пятнадцать, и в любовь с первого взгляда он не верил. Просто у Тендо-сан под ворохом диких повадок обнаружилась ненавязчивая доброта, и поэтому она была ему симпатична. Несмотря на то, что она была высоченная, совсем не милая, непонятная и корчила рожи… просто симпатична!

— Привет, дед, — зайдя как-то в зал, помахала она растопыренными пальцами тренеру Вашиджо. Гошики вытаращился, стиснув в ладонях мяч. Дед?!

Тренер покосился на неё из-за плеча.

— Пошла вон, — только и сказал он. — Лентяйка.

Тендо-сан за его спиной закатила глаза. Гошики всё никак не мог уложить это открытие в голове. Кажется, он понял, как чувствуют себя котики, которых гладят против шерсти.

— Знаешь, Цутому-кун, — поделилась в другой раз Тендо-сан, — когда-то у меня была стрижка как у тебя.

— Правда? — не сразу дошло до Гошики: перекатывание слова «Цутому» на языке Тендо-сан немного его увело. Тендо-сан закивала:

— Пришлось поменять. Было чересчур круто.

Гошики заворожённо уставился на её улыбку: губы в солнечном свете кривились то ли с насмешкой, то ли с теплом. Кивнул, соглашаясь, и машинально подёргал костяшками прядь у себя на затылке. «Круто», — горделиво разлилось в груди.

— Тендо-сан, возьмите полотенце, — утерев с шеи и живота пот, однажды попросил Гошики. Если бы под руку не подвернулось полотенце, он бы попросил о воде: повод переброситься с ней хоть парой слов.

Тендо-сан, вздёрнув брови, сжала его двумя пальцами и подняла.

— Полотенце? — с подозрением прищурилась она.

— Да, — кивнул Гошики, снова слегка сбитый с толку. Как, впрочем, всегда рядом с ней. — И принесите, пожалуйста, чистое.

— Э-эм. Ла-адно, — Тендо-сан вдруг хмыкнула и перекинула полотенце через плечо. Гошики смотрел, как она удаляется, размахивая руками, и был собой доволен. Здорово они поладили. И какая она хорошая всё-таки.

— Не менеджер?! — схватился Гошики за голову. Семи-сан кивнул с сочувствием, подтверждая веские слова Ушиджимы-сана: «У нас вообще-то нет менеджера». Он уронил их в ответ на жалобу Гошики, что Тендо-сан никогда нет рядом, и Гошики пришибло этими словами как тяжёлыми камнями.

А потом его будто за шкирку встряхнули. Он отдал семпаю, старшекласснице, Тендо-сан своё грязное полотенце! И велел принести другое!

Гошики спрятал полыхающее лицо в горячие руки.

— Не переживай. Она с придурью, — ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу Ямагата-сан, и на этот раз это звучало как комплимент.

— Что она тогда здесь делает? — Гошики справился с собой и отнял ладони от лица. Он наверняка был красный до корней волос, но стыд нужно встречать как мужчина, особенно в пятнадцать. — Она чья-то девушка? — догадался он. Прозвучало как-то глухо.

Лица третьегодок вытянулись.

— Нет, — качнул головой Ямагата-сан. Третьегодки дружно выдохнули.

— А, она приходит к тренеру Вашиджо? — предположил Гошики, понизив голос. Ямагата-сан снова отрицательно дёрнул подбородком.

Семи-сан пресёк его гадания:

— Она наш товарищ, вот и всё, — а Охира-сан сжалился и добавил, глаза его сощурились в улыбке:

— Загляни во второй спортзал, если она тебе нужна.

Это была хорошая мысль. С придурью или нет, а извиниться было надо, и срочно.

Гошики вышел и обогнул их корпус, чеканя шаг, прокручивая в голове слова. Все они были какими-то неправильными, сводились к тому, что у Тендо-сан красивая мимика, подвижные руки, и всё это как-то гипнотизировало. А ещё закрался вопрос: что же Тендо-сан сделала с его полотенцем?

Из второго спортзала слышались знакомые множественные удары, женские голоса раздавали команды и подбадривания. Гошики взглянул сквозь защитную сетку, топчась перед дверным проёмом, — и открыл рот.

Тендо-сан в прыжке вытянулась над сеткой, как напряжённая дуга, стала раза в полтора длиннее. Мяч врезался в её ладонь и отскочил назад. «Йе-е», — высунула язык Тендо-сан успешному блоку.

Отвернувшись, закрыв рот рукой, Гошики прижался к стене, всё ещё слыша пляшущий тон её голоса. Торжество на лице Тендо-сан смягчало черты, но будто обостряло её саму.

Она играла в волейбол. Гошики выдохнул, губы дрожали в возбуждённой улыбке. Это было круче самой крутой стрижки. Тендо-сан в его глазах пробила потолок и улетела в стратосферу, гогоча с облаков.

Гошики прижал кулак к колотившемуся сердцу. В свои пятнадцать он знал, что любви с первого взгляда не бывает, представлял, как должен вести себя порядочный человек, и увидел блок, который страстно захотел пробить.

И закипевшая в горячем ритме кровь говорила ему, что он должен попробовать.

А вкрадчивый голос Тендо-сан прямо над ухом сообщил, что у него получится.


	3. Семи Эйта/fem!Тендо Сатори, PG-13, романтика

На столе стояла свежераспакованная кружка, лежала пачка носков. В кровати Семи лежала Тендо, и благодаря ей член уже не стоял. Покоился на бедре, почти расслабленный, блестел от смазки Тендо, и по плечам рассыпалась дрожь, стоило вызвать в памяти, что было пять минут назад. Горячая заведённая Тендо. Семи повёл плечами.

Вытянув из пачки салфетку, он вытер член, взглянул на Тендо с вопросом. Та рассматривала его из-под ресниц, своим изучающим прищуром, охотно приподняла бёдра.

— Не то чтобы это нужно, — сообщила она, когда чистой салфеткой Семи промокнул её между ног. — Просто люблю, когда ты меня трогаешь. Семими.

— Тендодо, — передразнил её Семи, задержавшись большим пальцем на влажном сгибе бедра.

Он иногда думал, как хорошо всё получилось. Как приятно было цепляться друг к другу, когда они только познакомились, как мало ему было общения. Как одурительно было целоваться на школьной крыше, как прошёл год, и Семи стал будто замирать на миг в моменте, в «сейчас», любуясь тем, как вросла в него Тендо. Без громких слов, без обещаний, без «давай встречаться» — они были рядом, и всё сложилось. С высказываемой жестами нежностью Семи. С молчаливым «я о тебе позабочусь» Тендо.

И секс — Семи не мог называть их занятия любовью просто сексом. Он не верил, что может быть так хорошо, и не представлял, что когда-нибудь он устанет от такой близости.

Тендо зевнула и села, натянула майку, привалилась к плечу.

— Спасибо за кружку, — протянула она, глядя на подарок.

— Спасибо за носки, — кивнул Семи и пошевелил пальцами ног. В мелкого крокодильчика. Модные.

А на столе лежали ещё, в собственноручно собранной Тендо со всего города пачке: в звёздочку, яркие, строгие парадные. И новая кружка Тендо. Она постоянно их разбивала.

Тендо завалилась на бок, явно примериваясь подремать у него на коленях. Семи сжал её тёплое плечо и на секунду замер, прежде чем согнать:

— Ты хотела пить.

— Да-да.

Тендо легко поднялась: разморенная леность слетала с неё мгновенно, Семи всегда любовался этой гибкостью. И тем, как она беспардонно наклоняется, подбирая с пола трусы.

Она запрыгала на одной ноге, пошатнулась, вцепившись в столешницу. Со стуком ножки стола опустились обратно, а кружка — кружка радостно нырнула вниз.

Семи неверяще смотрел на расколотые части. Он специально выбирал покрепче — но Тендо побеждала здравый смысл.

— Я же говорю: проклятие, — развела она руками, вытянув углы губ.

— Разбила и разбила, — пожал он плечами. — Не наступи только.

Тендо присела над черепками, уткнувшись подбородком в колени, сложила самые крупные по шву. Округлила глаза.

— Май лав, — прочитала она, когда Семи вернулся с метлой и совком. Посмотрела снизу вверх. Рот расстроенно исказился. — Спасибо.

Захотелось побросать совок с метлой, завернуть её в рулет из одеяла, лишь бы не смотрела так серьёзно и виновато.

Глупая надпись, Семи понимал, но такая нежная, что он не удержался. Тот ещё дурак.

— Извини, — Тендо продолжала прижимать друг к другу черепки, будто надеялась, что они срастутся.

Семи всё-таки опустил метлу, осторожно вынул черепки из рук Тендо — та сжимала их крепко, пришлось с усилием вытянуть.

— Ну кружка и кружка, — заглянул он в глаза. Добавил: — Слова-то остались.

Тендо вздохнула, будто из неё выпустили воздух, стиснула его плечо, обняла.

— Хочешь, поделюсь носками? — предложил Семи. Тендо щекотно фыркнула, потёрлась о плечо носом. Семи погладил её по волосам.

Он и сам не понял, что этой кружкой впервые, пусть и косвенно, озвучил свои чувства. И для неё, и для себя.

— Я в самом деле тебя…

— Я знаю, — перебила Тендо, но Семи упрямо закончил:

— …люблю тебя.

Тендо подняла лицо, скулы у неё выделялись красными пятнами.

— Возвращайся в постель, Семи Эйта, — прищурилась она, снова стягивая майку. — Никуда ты сегодня не пойдёшь.

Семи не возражал, ловя её губы. Сердце как будто дрожало от озвученной откровенности, и сжалось тревожно и горячо, когда над ухом прозвучало: «И я».

Тендо под руками ощущалась как будто немного по-новому — но всё так же восхитительно.


	4. fem!Тендо Сатори/fem!Ушиджима Вакатоши, PG-13, романтика

Тендо ковырнула обгоревшее плечо Ушиджимы, накрыла ладонями, уложила на них подбородок. Солнце припекало, нагоняло дрёму, от прогретой кожи Ушиджимы тянуло теплом. Запах этот оседал в горле, и сколько Тендо ни сглатывала — не могла насытиться.

Ушиджима, сидя на камне, всматривалась в волны — морское полотно вспухало и опадало, — и остужала ноги на мелководье. Выступ рельефного берега скрывал их с Тендо от одноклассников, и даже приглушал их смех и крики. Отличное место хотя бы для двадцати минут наедине.

Судя по голосам, парни уже потеряли свою волейбольную принцессу. Дураки, не знали, что её похитила разбойница.

Тендо ухмыльнулась сама себе, не удержавшись, покрыла поцелуями плечо Ушиджимы, чувствуя губами шелушащуюся кожу. Мокро ткнулась поцелуем в шею, притиснула к себе в избытке чувств. Ушиджима, её милое брёвнышко.

— Знаешь, я совсем тебя не ревную, — поделилась Тендо. — Девчонки в классе рассказывают, как изводят своих парней обидами, и как те контролируют их, — она сунула ногу в воду, скользнула по ступне Ушиджимы, выковыряла камешек между указательным и большим пальцами и устроила в выемке свой. — А мне не жалко. Пусть смотрят, ты супер.

Тендо даже чувствовала гордость, когда видела на Ушиджиме восхищённые взгляды, когда к ней подходили познакомиться и пообщаться. Это же Ушиджима, ещё бы не подходили! Гордость и будто искорки восторга в груди, немного колючие. Когда Ушиджима завершала последний разговор, когда заканчивала тренироваться и шла на вечернюю пробежку, когда возвращалась из душа с растрёпанными влажными волосами, тяжело и сонно опуская веки — она возвращалась к ней, Тендо.

А ведь кто угодно на её месте чувствовал бы кипучую ревность.

— Почему так? — спросила Тендо сама у себя, щурясь от солнечных бликов на воде. Почувствовала, как Ушиджима прижимается крепче.

Тендо подцепила ногтем сухой краешек отмершей кожи и потянула, сняв его целым пластом. Ушиджима вздохнула: Тендо это не услышала за плеском волн — увидела, как поднялись и медленно расслабились плечи. У неё самой по спине пробежала дрожь, стоило вызвать в памяти, как это приятно.

Тендо сковырнула ещё обгоревшей кожи, млея вместе с Ушиджимой.

— Потому что ты храбрая, Тендо, — вдруг услышала она. Подняла голову. — Я думаю, ревность — это неуверенность и страх, а потому недоверие, — продолжила Ушиджима. — Любые отношения могут закончиться, без исключения каждые, — опустила она глаза, плеснула ступнёй, отгоняя от их ног мелких крабов. — А ты достаточно храбрая, чтобы принять это и всё равно попробовать, — закончила Ушиджима. — Я восхищаюсь.

Несколько мгновений в тишину их уединения вмешивался только шорох моря. Тендо часто моргала: глаза щипало. Проклятый морской воздух.

Солнце будто проникало под кожу, каждую косточку, каждую клеточку ласкало теплом.

— Тебя если прорвёт, так не заткнёшь, Вакатоши, — наконец прокомментировала Тендо. Ушиджима коротко и серьёзно хмыкнула.

Тендо, конечно, придуривалась от смущения. Пусть Ушиджима не останавливается, пусть ещё говорит, какая она классная.

— А ты? — пришло в голову. — Ты меня не ревнуешь?

Ушиджима умолкла. Тендо не торопила её размышления, вернувшись к её плечам. Ободрать бы всю обгоревшую кожу и вылизать свежую, пока она чувствительная, пробежаться пальцами по животу Ушиджимы и опустить между ног…

— Меня абсолютно устраивает, что другие не видят тебя так, как я, — сообщила Ушиджима. — Не видят почему-то, какая ты красивая и сильная, — она обернулась, уставившись на Тендо своим невозможным, весомым взглядом. Коснулась её тощей груди, прижавшись ребром ладони между маленьких сисек. — Не думаю, что это ревность. Скорее, жадность, — Ушиджима наклонила голову, прикрыла глаза. — Оказывается, я очень жадная, — поделилась она, облизав губы. Они были сухие от солнца и соли, а от вновь открывшегося взгляда, Тендо была уверена, она растает, как кристаллик этой самой соли. — И рядом с тобой просто… — Ушиджима замолчала.

Всё это время она наваливалась на Тендо своим массивным телом, а Тендо часто дышала, даже не думая её останавливать. Под локтями заскользил подсохший на отливе ил. Тендо открыла губы, в нетерпении, когда же, ну когда же Ушиджима её поцелует.

Не дождавшись, она вытянула шею и впечаталась в Ушиджиму сама, скользя языком между губ, мокро и сладко. Ушиджима держала её под лопатками, за затылок, прижимая к себе.

Вот безумные.

Тендо захныкала от нетерпения и разочарования. Хотелось оказаться в Мияги, немедленно, запереться в комнате и долго-долго ласкать Ушиджиму. А потом раздеться друг перед другом, закинуть левую ногу поверх её правой — и чтобы Ушиджима сделала то же, — и притиснуться, и тереться, сходя с ума. Ушиджиме как всегда придётся накрыть ладонью её рот, чтобы не шумела, а Тендо ей — в самом конце, потому что Ушиджима хоть и была невозмутимой: кончая с Тендо, стонов сдержать не могла.

— Ты думаешь о сексе, — обличительно припечатала Ушиджима, лизнув напоследок нижнюю губу. Тендо фыркнула.

— Как будто ты нет.

Она окончательно улеглась на спину, уложила голову Ушиджимы себе на грудь и обняла ладонями. В поясницу упирался неудобный камень, а в лопатки врезались камешки помельче, но Ушиджима шепнула ещё кое-что, касаясь губами груди, и Тендо не променяла бы этот солнечный шепчущий берег и на самую мягкую кровать.

Разбойница, конечно, похитила свою принцессу — только чтобы вручить ей своё сердце.


	5. fem!Тендо Сатори/Ушиджима Вакатоши, G, юмор

Тендо, сидя перед ним на корточках, сняла последнюю плату: ногу пришлось разобрать аж до коленного шарнира. Кусочек платы, коленной оболочки, отколовшийся во время последней игры, застрял в оси, мешая шарниру свободно сгибаться.

— Вот он, жук, — прищурилась Тендо, высунув кончик языка.

Она уже примерилась пинцетом к осколку, как вдруг стукнула по ноге ключом:

— Подвинь.

Ушиджима посмотрел на неё с укоризной и руками передвинул ногу повыше. Тендо заработала.

Осторожно раскачивая, она вытащила осколок, чтобы не то что детали не повредить — царапин на металле не оставить. Ювелирный механик.

Вытерев лоб, Тендо начала собирать ногу обратно.

Ушиджима залюбовался. Кончики волос торчали из-под тонкой шапки, а редкие снежинки таяли на её носу и щеках, напоминая веснушки.

— Ну всё, — Тендо шмыгнула покрасневшим носом и ласково похлопала по покрытой силиконом лодыжке. — Раздавим мы их на следующем матче, да? — она взглянула снизу вверх, серьёзно. Ушиджима кивнул.

Напоследок, прежде чем наклеить на колено защитный пласт силикона, она, помявшись, вдруг коснулась его губами. Замерла.

Укол нежности сменился опасением, затем — усталым весельем.

— Фто фмеёфься? — прошепелявила Тендо.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что нельзя лизать металл на морозе?

— Внаю, — сердито сообщила Тендо после паузы.

Он похлопал Тендо по голове и потянулся за ещё тёплой дезинфицирующей смазкой для искусственных конечностей. Тендо в ужасе округлила глаза и активнее заработала головой, пытаясь отлепиться: смазка была хоть и безвредна, но мерзка на вкус.

Механик ювелирный, но такая балда.

Ну, Ушиджима её всё равно любил.

На север Хоккайдо надвигался снегопад.


	6. Бокуто Котаро/Хината Шоё, NC-17, романтика

— Бо-окуто-са-ан, — Хината зловеще подбирается к его подмышкам, шевеля пальцами. Бокуто корчит возмущённую рожу и прикрывается, Хината ржёт и всё-таки щекочет его, они валятся, хихикая. Бокуто обнимает его за плечи, прижимает сильной рукой к груди. Хинате хорошо.

Ещё ему было хорошо в самый первый раз, когда Бокуто мял ягодицы жёсткими пальцами и не мог оторваться от его шеи и плеч. Хината дрочил оба члена, те постоянно выскальзывали, и непросто было оттянуть плоть сразу у двух головок. Но жаркая дурь гнала их дальше, Хината работал двумя руками, хватая ртом воздух; стояк Бокуто, прижатый к его стояку, бесцеремонные поцелуи под ухом — всё было очень. Бокуто стискивал ягодицы жадно — Хината млел с раздвинутыми ногами, особенно когда тот поддевал яички, — но пугался, вдруг касаясь кончиками пальцев входа. А потом с любопытством лез ощупывать расщелину снова.

И в первый «полноценный раз» было круто. Бокуто заявил, сложив руки на груди, что хочет быть снизу, и в Хинату как горячих углей подбросили, насыпали с ног до головы. Не всё прошло гладко: Бокуто почти сразу же сказал, что готов, Хината поверил и вынул пальцы, обрадованный и дымящийся — вот как быстро и ловко он справился с подготовкой, а внутри было так горячо и гладко… По шокированному лицу Хината понял, что что-то не так, по тому, как трудно член протискивался во вход. Когда Бокуто накрыл лицо локтем, но перед этим блеснули слезящиеся глаза, Хината прекратил. Заласкал его, перемежая поцелуи с извинениями, занежил до невменяемого состояния, пройдясь языком по каждому миллиметру между ног, так что Бокуто только жадно дышал и приподнимал бёдра. Оказалось, нужно было его не слушать, растягивать долго и тщательно — просто Бокуто поспешил, так сильно ему хотелось. И Хината был вознаграждён за старания. Разомлевший, растянутый Бокуто, успевший кончить от этой ласки и завестись снова, был супергоряч, а когда перевернулся на колени и опустил голову на локти… Хината никогда не забудет, как было классно толкаться внутрь, и натягивать его на себя, и слышать загнанные стоны.

Хинате нравились такие мужчины как Бокуто: сильные и яркие. И от вида, как перекатываются во время интенсивного секса под кожей мускулы, как напрягаются крепкие ягодичные мышцы и между ними входит раз за разом его член, искры из глаз сыпались.

Но дело было не только в сексе. Хинате нравилось и греться зимой под одним одеялом, смотря матчи, и валяться в полусне, переплетясь ногами. Хотя секс у них случался чаще, чем ленивые вечера: потому что в волейбол они чаще играли, чем смотрели его. Но Хинате отлично помнился раз, когда они ноги еле передвигали от усталости и вместе с тем были жутко заведены. Они сразу же повалились на футон, обнявшись с подушками и друг другом; от переутомления даже сон не шёл, и они просто лежали, постепенно избавляясь от одежды, как крабы от панцирей — два полумёртвых гомосексуальных краба. Целовались и гладили друг друга, горя каждой уставшей клеточкой, и кончили тоже так, от этих лёгких жарких прикосновений. Бокуто заляпал спермой его грудь, Хината обильно кончил им на животы, но утомлённая тяжесть приковала их к полу, и при мысли о душе они переглянулись: «Ни за что». Зато на то, чтобы собрать потёки языком, пока те не засохли, силы нашлись, и даже не то, чтобы вылизать кожу дочиста. И это тоже было здорово.

— Бокуто вызывает Хинату, — Бокуто трясёт его за плечо. Хината улыбается ему в плечо — потому что Бокуто вызывает улыбку. И веселье. Ещё эрекцию. Возможно, зависимость. Колючие и нежные брызги в груди.

Хината крепче обнимает его пояс ногами, обхватывает плечи. Бокуто поддерживает его ягодицы, не прекращает совать пальцы всюду.

— Готов? — спрашивает Бокуто, смотря из-под бровей. Члены прижаты друг к другу животами, и у Бокуто стоит так, что на его красивый твёрдый ствол хочется немедленно насадиться.

— Ага! — Хината счастливо кивает. Он так рад, что его школьная влюблённость-восхищение выросла в крепкое чувство, что вырос он сам — в своих же глазах, и что Бокуто на его чувства ответил.

Он готов к тому, чтобы снова было хорошо. Много-много. Долго-долго.


	7. Хината Шоё/Цукишима Кей, NC-17, романтика

Цукишима лежал на спине, Хината сидел и улыбался — казалось бы, что такого, отстранённо подумал Цукишима. Задвигал бёдрами. Хината запрокинул голову, по открытому горлу прокатился стон.

Цукишима лежал в одной футболке, задранной до сосков; Хината сидел на его члене, его улыбка дрожала, ломаясь от наслаждения и частого дыхания. Они оба двигались, ёрзанье Хинаты скорее мешало, и Цукишима удерживал его за бёдра, да не мог удержать. Было жарко, влажно; остановиться? Ни за что.

— Я чувствую, — Хината облизал губы, и весёлый изгиб снова его подвёл, рот расслабился в самозабвенном «о-ох», когда Цукишима, стиснув зубы, вошёл до конца, вжался пахом в ягодицы, — чувствую эту штуку в тебе. Она так вр-р-р. — Улыбчивая складка между носом и уголком губ, слева, блестела в испарине, от горячего взгляда Хинаты мозг кипел, а кожа дымилась. — Хочу целоваться, — заявил Хината, продолжая двигать бёдрами, кончик его языка замер в углу рта, а глаза — на лице Цукишимы.

Цукишима цеплялся за его задницу, скользя пальцами по потной коже, вздёргивал бёдра, и с каждым толчком его задний проход стискивал вибрирующую пробку, а Хината сжимал в себе его член. Руки, казалось, прилипли к Хинате, совершенно не получилось перестать его трогать, перестать двигаться, ниже живота всё было жаркое, плавкое, тесное.

— Тебе хорошо? — Хината задыхался, и даже его голос был осязаем: втёк в уши, вызвав дрожь, свился в голове расплавленным теплом.

Цукишима надавил ему на поясницу, вынудив лечь себе на грудь, упёр пятки в кровать и быстрыми толчками в тугой горячий проход довёл себя до предела, сдавил Хинату в объятиях, прижимая к себе. Тот заглушил последние вскрики в его груди, напрягся, вздрагивая от удовольствия, излился Цукишиме на живот. Пробка тихо вибрировала внутри, раздражая чувствительные стенки.

Обалдеть.

Хината встряхнулся. Он приходил в себя мгновенно, будто батарейку менял за минуту-другую — и снова горел энергией.

— В душ, — заявил он, чмокнув Цукишиму в линию челюсти. Цукишима повёл плечом от приятной щекотки, провожая взглядом его энергичную задницу, затем, поморщившись, подцепил и вытащил пробку, выключил. Зашумела вода.

Вставлять её тоже было ни черта не приятно, и когда она оказалась внутри, не давая мышцам сомкнуться, — ничего особенного. Особенными были жёсткие пальцы Хинаты, которыми он подвигал пробку, его обнаглевший голос — «повернись», «ноги расставь» — и потемневшие глаза. И входить в него, когда он такой жадный, чувствуя, как стопор давит на промежность, — вот это были те ещё ощущения.

Цукишима перевернулся на живот и дотянулся до кармашка джинсов, в котором виднелся бумажный уголок.

Хината Шоё — его слабость, отрешённо подумал он, разворачивая листок.

Истёртый, с выцветшей разметкой, порванный и склеенный заново. Они складывали и снова встряхивали его столько раз, что истрепавшаяся на сгибах бумага съела иероглифы.

Цукишима пробежался взглядом по длинному перечню и вычеркнул пункт «вибр. актив». Опустил подбородок на локоть.

Разметка — тетрадная, Цукишима начал его ещё в школе, ещё до признания — думал, что хотя бы сможет сбросить Хинату из головы на бумагу. Не вышло: в груди ныло, тянуло и больно, и сладко, Хинате исполнилось шестнадцать, семнадцать, он слепил и грел, до рези в глазах. И первые пункты были скупые и отчаянные: обнять. Поцеловать в плечо. Поцеловать в губы.

Все они были вычеркнуты щедрой рукой Хинаты вскоре после того, как он Цукишиме признался.

Цукишима заворчал и перекатился на бок. И нашло же на него. Но листка из рук не выпустил, смотрел на перемешанный почерк на истончившейся и просвечивающей бумаге. Провёл по скотчу, заново скрепившему два обрывка. Год назад. Поругались. Цукишима разорвал листок перед носом Хинаты, заявив, что всё это чушь, обмирая от ужаса под его взглядом, а оставшись в пустой квартире, бездумно приставлял половинки друг к другу, не чувствуя пальцев, будто надеялся, что они срастутся сами собой.

«Полизать» — значилось рядом с кривенькой восторженной звёздочкой, и от воспоминаний к щекам приливала кровь. Это когда они помирились.

«Спать до обеда» — было многократно обведено и с наслаждением зачёркнуто. Не самый лёгкий пункт для студента-медика и любимца болельщиков. «69» скромно прижалось к углу вместе со смущённым смайликом, а иероглиф рядом расплылся от капли пота, когда они впервые выполняли пункт с Хинатой сверху. И ещё много, много всего.

Вода стихла. Хината прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу, заискивающе посматривая на Цукишиму, запрыгнул на кровать.

— Цукишима, зануда, — обрадовался он при виде листка. — Не можешь без этого вот? — Цукишима отдёрнул руку прежде, чем он успел схватить бумажный край.

Не общий документ, не приложение — истрёпанный тетрадный лист с десятками пунктов, и чем больше историй выдерживала бумага, тем меньше Цукишиме хотелось её менять.

Хината зачесал пятернёй волосы со лба. Потемневшие от влаги, они всё так же непослушно вились, одна прядка кольцом прилипла к виску. Цукишима положил ладонь на прохладную после душа шею.

Хината взглянул на него внимательно — и навис на локтях над лицом, прижался губами к губам. Цукишима прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь лёгким, приятным движениям языка.

— Тебе тоже нравится целоваться, — самодовольно заявил Хината. Цукишима закатил глаза, увидев, как он прикусил влажную губу — а потом снова ощутил его рот на своём.

У крутых ребят даже слабости крутые, в который раз говорил он себе, лениво целуясь и перебирая влажные волосы.

— Да, — вырвалось у него; он вздохнул и закончил, не давая себе передумать: — Мне хорошо.

Хината моргнул раз, другой — и расплылся в улыбке, счастливой и тёплой, запуская сердце Цукишимы в полёт. Драгоценный бумажный лист зашуршал в кулаке, когда Хината опрокинул Цукишиму на себя.

Когда слова окончательно сотрутся от времени, а бумага расползётся на волокна — их история продолжится, и в ней будет много, много пунктов.


	8. Козуме Кенма/Хината Шоё, PG-13, романтика

Хината может быть послушным. Когда он быстро облизывает губы и так и говорит: «Что мне сделать?» — глаза у него блестят, грудная клетка вздымается, и у Кенмы у самого в груди пылает. Хината сглатывает в предвкушении, когда слышит тихое: «Сними с себя всё… И это тоже». Он дрожит от восторга, уловив: «Руку вот сюда… А-ага» — и торопится исполнять. Хинате доставляет удовольствие слушаться. Хината, Хината-Хината. Кенма захлёбывается, а всё недостаточно. И неловко озвучивать всё, что хочется сделать, но ему слишком нравится управлять Хинатой, чтобы отказываться.

Кенма страстный. Хината знает, что на это нужно время, и ему невыносимо, и не терпится — но если Кенму завести, отдача будет крышесносной. Он резко двигает бёдрами и жёстко сжимает запястья — если сверху. Он мечется и ищет затуманенным взглядом его, Хинату, — если снизу. Хината впитывает его как губка, — и от всепоглощающего чувства захватывает дух.

Даже послушный Хината не значит — тихий. Но всё же и тихим он бывает. Больше всего ему нравится на боку: он замирает и прислушивается к каждому движению, как-то особенно внимателен к Кенме в себе, и тогда самое громкое, что от него дождёшься — это судорожные вздохи. Кенма прижимается грудью к его спине и не столько даже вставляет раз за разом — просто, не вынимая, крутит бёдрами, а Хината кусает подушку от переизбытка ощущений. И от того, как ему хорошо, у Кенмы поджимаются пальцы, и он шепчет Хинате во взмокшие волосы что-то горячее.

А ещё дух захватывает от того, как Кенма обожает целоваться. Он, кажется, часами готов водить кончиком языка по губам Хинаты, вылизывать рот, пока тот сжимает его бедро между ног и трётся в нетерпении. Просто вот… Кенма умеет накапливать возбуждение, чтобы потом выплеснуть его, а Хинату это сводит с ума. Кенма, Кенма — Кенма! Весь!

Кенма гладит и целует взмокшие позвонки.

Хината прислушивается, как Кенма успокаивает дыхание после оргазма.

Кенма трогает языком влажную кромку волос — Хината закутывается в одеяло.

Хината вздрагивает во сне, не находя Кенму рядом, — и тот закругляется и тоже ложится. Даже если ему не спится: он может просто быть рядом, и ему спокойно, и хорошо, и тепло в груди.

Может быть, это не навсегда — наверняка нет, — но пока им в кайф засыпать рядом, пока просыпаться вместе круче, чем по отдельности, — они будут делать жизнь и друг друга лучше.

Потому что Хината — весь — сводит с ума.

Потому что Кенмы — никогда не бывает достаточно.


	9. Козуме Кенма/Куроо Тецуро, PG-13, романтика

Куроо сидел на корточках рядом с опустившим лицо к коленям Кенмой; нахмурился сильнее, подперев кулаком подбородок. Вдруг осознал и даже похлопал себя по щеке: он что, залип на Кенму?

— Ты что, на Кенму залип? — недоверчиво послышалось от Яку, который промокал кромку волос висевшим на шее полотенцем.

— Куро? — встрепенулся Кенма, подняв голову.

— Но у него же!.. — указал Куроо на его губы, на что Кенма сначала расширил глаза, затем нахмурился и стиснул губы в побелевшую полосу. — А! — махнул он рукой, поднялся, обнаружив, что колени успели затечь, и велел: — Подъём, подъём, хватит прохлаждаться.

Команда с нытьём и охами потянулась следом. Кенма молча встал, оттолкнувшись от пола. Куроо выбросил всё из головы и погнал команду по тренировочной программе дальше.

Но у него в самом деле… губы были накрашены?

По дороге домой Куроо задумчиво косился на Кенму, но тот плёлся, устало занавесив лицо. Ну и ладно, Куроо с лёгкостью вызвал картинку и в памяти: губы… немного переливающиеся, но не как иногда у девушек, сочно блестящие, а, ну… Обычные бледные губы, запнулся Куроо. Просто из-за этого непонятного перелива он впервые обратил на них внимание. Куроо запустил пятерню в волосы и фыркнул.

Форма у них была привлекательная, вот.

Снова он об этом вспомнил вечером перед выходными, когда они засели перед телевизором у Кенмы. На экране уже полчаса мигала пауза, потому что они заспорили по поводу матча Фукуродани с Итачиямой и полезли на ютуб. Кенма смотрел в телефон едва мигая, приоткрыв рот и явно этого не заметив, между бровями нахмурилась складка. Куроо сначала метался взглядом между ним и записью матча, но вот уже минуту Кенма выигрывал.

У него снова было что-то на губах — хотя он вроде перестал этим пользоваться, стоило Куроо обратить внимание.

— Ты красишь губы? — прямо спросил он.

Кенма, не поднимая головы, дёрнул подбородком.

— Это бальзам или как его там, — поморщился он, помолчал, а потом вытер губы большим пальцем.

Куроо отозвался неопределённым «хм-м». На пальце Кенмы мелькнул этот прозрачный переливчатый развод, когда тот снял видео с паузы.

Губы у него, уже чистые, оставались всё такими же приятными на вид. Казались мягкими. Чуть поджимались, вздрагивая, а потом расслаблялись, и Куроо готов был поспорить, что в этот момент между ними незаметно вырывался вздох.

— Ну что? — рассердился Кенма, обернувшись.

— Да ничего, — опешил Куроо. Кенма отвёл глаза.

— Просто трескаются и больно, — объяснил он. И пробубнил: — Не смейся.

— Не смеюсь, — послушно согласился Куроо, вытягивая ноги и укладываясь затылком на кровать. Интерес к разборкам Сакусы с Бокуто поблёк. — Зачем стёр-то?

Кенма не отреагировал. Досмотрел видео, включил следующее, а потом, не ставя на паузу и не поднимаясь, дотянулся до ящиков стола. Нашарил там тюбик, немного покрутил, воровато мазнул по губам и растёр пальцем. Куроо всё это время видел только его затылок и щёку, а хотелось посмотреть зачем-то, как он это делает.

Отобрав тюбик, Куроо повертел его в пальцах. Откупорил с тихим звуком, понюхал — неожиданно пахло мёдом. Перевёл взгляд на Кенму и вдруг спросил:

— Можно потрогаю?

— Нет, — отозвался Кенма.

Тогда Куроо выкрутил вот то, что было в тюбике, и провёл по своим губам. Пошевелил ими, размазывая, вытянул в трубочку.

— Как я выгляжу?

— Как придурок, — улыбнулся Кенма. Куроо тоже хмыкнул.

Потрогал — пальцы остались чуть липкими, но на самих губах ощущалось приятно, как лёгкое облегчение чего-то досадного, чего Куроо даже не улавливал. Стёр — и не почувствовал разницы. Ну, наверное, если кожа растрескалась до боли, это помогает.

Он снова откинулся на кровать, удобно уложив руку на живот, уставившись в потолок, сонно прикрыл глаза. Под веками теплел свет с потолка, но Куроо расслабился, разленился и не пошёл его выключать.

Через какое-то время Кенма зашевелился, и следом яркий свет пропал, зажёгся другой — сбоку и приглушённо. Куроо поёрзал, устраиваясь ещё удобнее, пребывая в приятной дрёме.

— Давай я тебя поцелую? — пробормотал он и вздохнул в полусне. — Не по-гейски, а так. Любопытно.

Он спросил это, только потому что был уверен, что Кенма скажет «нет», а между ними ни капельки ничего не изменится — зато совесть будет чиста.

— Ладно.

Куроо ещё полминуты боролся с дрёмой, затем сел прямо, положив локоть на кровать и придерживая ладонью голову, повернулся к Кенме.

— Ладно? — переспросил он.

— Ладно.

Кенма смотрел без особого выражения, но прямо. Куроо фыркнул. Было бы Кенме не интересно — и головы бы не поднял.

Он растёр ладонями сонное лицо. Как вообще целуют друзей не по-гейски?

Наверное, вот так, подумал он, наклонившись и прижав свои губы к губам Кенмы: берут и соприкасаются губами.

У Кенмы они вдруг оказались почти горячие. Приятно. Куроо поводил по ним, млея даже, и попробовал их, чуть прихватывая своими губами. Горячие и нежные после бальзама или как его там.

Выдох Кенмы отозвался лёгким онемением в углу рта, а потом крепкие пальцы обхватили Куроо за затылок, не давая отстраниться. Уже Кенма целовал его, двигая губами, и даже коснулся выемки на верхней губе языком. Куроо вздрогнул и шире открыл рот, тоже прижал ладонь к щеке Кенмы, удерживая. Поцелуй становился глубоким и настоящим, от него сладко тянуло под ложечкой, и Кенма и не думал останавливаться. И правильно, согласился Куроо: раз они уже это делали, было бы тупо прекращать на середине, раз им обоим это нравилось.

Кенму крепко повело: он гораздо смелее трогал его губы языком, вздыхал — и вцепился в локоть Куроо, когда языки соприкоснулись.

Куроо отстранился — только чтобы перевести дух, их лица были всё так же близко. Губы Кенмы больше не выглядели бесцветными; он машинально облизал их, и Куроо потянулся с нажимом повторить его движение, прикидывая, что же ещё можно сделать не по-гейски.


	10. fem!Тендо Сатори/fem!Ушиджима Вакатоши, PG-13, романтика

Тендо крутит в пальцах карандаш, пропуская мимо ушей слова учителя. Её всё будоражит увиденное утром в раздевалке. Неровное красное пятнышко на внутренней стороне мощного бедра, настолько высоко, что скрытое даже под короткими спортивными шортами; настолько высоко, что практически _там_.

У прекрасной, несгибаемой Ушиджимы Вакатоши — засос почти на сгибе бедра. Который можно получить, только если широко развести ноги. Серьёзная и неудержимая Ушиджима с разведёнными ногами.

Тендо нервно дёргает коленом, покусывает расплывающиеся во взбудораженной улыбке губы, карандаш хрустит.

Она обводит взглядом одноклассниц: хоть у одной из них скрывается что-то такое под юбкой? Все они сгорбились над партами или развалились по столешнице, некоторые украдкой сидят в телефоне; ни одна не напоминает прямую спину Ушиджимы. А у одноклассников под брюками? Вот это было бы горячо.

Тендо представляет ровную осанку Ушиджимы в соседнем классе, замершую в ладони ручку, которая оживает, только когда учительница что-то диктует, сдвинутые колени: сосредоточенная поза и безэмоциональное лицо, которые отлично скрывают, что Ушиджима клюёт носом. Тендо снова кусает губы: в горле плещется нежность.

И под юбкой у всей этой серьёзности и милоты, на вспотевшей коже твёрдого бедра — засос.

Это ведь значит, что к ней там прикасались губами. Не просто прикасались — втягивали кожу в рот и посасывали, и может быть, губы были мокрые. Может быть, Ушиджиме было хорошо.

«Ну Вакатоши!» — восхищается Тендо, цепляясь за парту и покачиваясь на задних ножках. Ей сразу делают замечание.

Тендо подходит к ней на переменах, садится рядом в столовой. Ушиджима как всегда немногословна, но сегодня, кажется, не выспалась сильнее обычного. Тендо косится на её колени под юбкой, и пальцы зудят прикоснуться к её ноге. Наверняка у неё сейчас глупая улыбка и щёки раскраснелись; согнувшись в три погибели, Тендо прячет лицо в тарелке.

Ушиджима ест обстоятельно и много; Гошики смотрит на её порцию с ужасом, а потом молотит свою и решительно давится. Тендо трясёт её за плечо. И тоже чувствует тепло: сейчас Гошики — девчонка пятнадцатилетняя, смешная, очаровательная и сильная, но взрослая девушка из неё вырастет горячая и вышибающая дух. Тендо точно бы в неё влюбилась — если бы не Ушиджима. Поэтому её тепло к Гошики — ласковое, не такое перехватывающее дыхание как к Ушиджиме, не трещащий искрами жар.

На вечерней тренировке Тендо почти удаётся якобы случайно прикоснуться к Ушиджиме, но та замечает, смотрит — СМОТРИТ, так что Тендо чувствует себя последней влюблённой идиоткой — и вдруг укоризненно моргает.

— Тендо, — веско замечает она, и Тендо сокрушённо разводит руками: виновна, абсолютно виновна.

Засос не даёт покоя.

Вечером ей едва хватает терпения принять душ, а вот вытереться как следует — уже нет, и с волос капает, когда она врывается к Ушиджиме:

— Вакатоши, — распахивает она дверь и тут же воровато её прикрывает. И запирает. — О, это мой Джамп. Ты что, рекламу читаешь?

Ушиджима откладывает журнал на стол.

— Не могу сосредоточиться, — признаётся она и вдруг смотрит тяжело: — Это всё ты.

Густые брови сходятся над переносицей в какой-то даже обиде, и Тендо с трудом выдыхает переполняющий её воздух.

— Это всё я, — довольно соглашается она и делает два шага. Ушиджима откидывается на кровати, позволяя ей улечься сверху.

Тендо тут же зарывается в её грудь, трётся лицом и счастливо вздыхает. Сиськи Ушиджимы точно ниспосланы ей — Тендо — богами. Она готова проводить с ними всё свободное время и вообще не выпускать из рук.

Она зажимает бедро Ушиджимы своими, ёрзает и жмурится. Они ещё не начали ничего, а ей уже хорошо.

Тендо пытается нащупать застёжку её лифчика, но Ушиджима слишком тяжёлая, её так просто не поднять. Пока Тендо возится, Ушиджима вдруг тянет её за ворот вверх, к своему лицу, и Тендо укладывается своими тощими сиськами — на её. Тоже хорошо.

От осторожности, с которой Ушиджима её целует, щиплет глаза. А когда осторожность пропадает и появляется напор, внутри бурлит кипяток. Губы у Ушиджимы горячие, хоть и узкие, и Тендо старательно их облизывает, касаясь кончиками пальцев её виска.

Ушиджима ловит и выжимает её мокрую прядь, между пальцев собираются капли, стекают по широкой ладони. Зажмурившись, Тендо целует её в самый центр, слизывает мокрое с губ.

То, что с ними происходит, — огромное, важное. Вокруг Тендо словно появилась вторая оболочка, дрожащая, чувствительная, делающая её и мягкой, и сильной, включающая и Ушиджиму тоже.

Тендо сползает вниз и наконец трогает её бедро. Засос всё там же, и Тендо проводит языком по губе, вспоминая, как оставила его вчера.

— Снова не выспимся? — шепчет она, улыбаясь безнадёжно, и обводит засос пальцем. Они — безнадёжны.

Ушиджима выдыхает спокойно и устраивается поудобнее. Пока у неё есть волейбол и Тендо, она говорила, её всё устраивает — даже нехватка времени.

Тендо прижимается к засосу губами, лижет, а затем трётся носом о бугорок под тканью трусов. Гладит напрягшиеся бёдра, целует живот и сдвигает ткань ниже.

Ушиджима потрясная, думает она, крепко удерживая бёдра и вылизывая её, чувствуя, как сама течёт: потому что её возбуждает, когда Ушиджима возбуждена, потому что Тендо кроет, когда она делает ей хорошо.

Маленькой жадной Тендо хотелось только отнимать и ломать; повзрослевшая Тендо встретила непоколебимую Ушиджиму — и пропала. И с тех пор сердце билось всё чувствительнее, гибкая дрожащая оболочка разрасталась, и Тендо каждый день ощущала, как это круто: жить и любить.


	11. fem!Гошики Цутому/fem!Хината Шоё, «Можно-можно-можно», PG-13, романтика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гошики не задавала себе вопросов, пока вопрос не задали ей: как назвать то, что произошло между ней и Хинатой?  
> И можно ли это повторить?

Гошики снова поймала себя на том, как крепко стиснула кулаки. Выдохнула. Взяла себя в руки, выдохнула медленнее, и когда Хината наконец показалась, воздух закончился.

Гошики вытерла запястьем лоб, следя за стремительным велосипедом, промокнула виски. Чёртова духота.

Нетерпение иссякало так же быстро, как Хината крутила педали, и чем чётче можно было разглядеть приближающееся лицо, тем меньше Гошики понимала, зачем её позвала.

Хината затормозила под яростный шорох шин, поставила ногу на асфальт, запыхавшаяся, потная, пышущая жаром, и подавленность пришибла Гошики с новой силой.

Растрёпанная, красная. С натёртым ремнём сумки следом на шее. В спортивках и футболке: даже не переоделась обратно в форму, так и рванула наверняка, едва закончились занятия. С испариной над губой, расчёсанным прыщиком у носа. Гошики была свободна от своих мыслей, пока рассматривала Хинату, и смотрела и смотрела, собирая её по частям.

Широкая улыбка Хинаты поблёкла, когда Гошики не ответила на приветствие. Гошики очнулась, расправила плечи.

— К нам тебе нельзя, — бросила она, махнув на территорию академии за спиной, и потёрла плечо в досаде на саму себя. Хината кивнула. Хорошо, что она не обидчивая. — А мне нельзя уходить, ворота скоро закроют, — сдержаннее пояснила Гошики, пялясь на её ладони. Они стискивали руль, затем расслаблялись, и в моменты этой расслабленности дышалось легче.

Хината поджала губы, вытянула уголок рта.

— Значит, кто-то нарушит правила, ничего не поделаешь, — взглянула она чуть исподлобья. Эта её сдерживаемая ухмылочка, эта незамутнённая уверенность, что то, что по-настоящему хочется, будет сделано, даже если это не принято, неправильно, нельзя — Гошики запомнила их хорошо. Даже солнце светило как тогда, из-за плеча, оттеняя Хинате лицо. Правда, тогда был рассвет, все в общежитии, и мальчишеском общежитии, и ближайших домах спали — только они смотрели друг на друга во все глаза в этих утренних лучах, почти не шепчась, чтобы оставаться единственными неспящими.

Гошики стояла перед воротами, Хината — за ними, и колесо её велосипеда приближалось и приближалось к разделяющей черте.

— Пойдём, — Гошики поспешила переступить её первой, уводя Хинату от чужих глаз.

И, отчаянно хмурясь, она пыталась ухватиться за слова и не могла. Хината шагала рядом, катила велосипед, её голос перебивал мягкое гудение резины, она рассказывала о том, что сегодня в столовке получилось урвать вкусную булочку, что англичанка отчитала её перед всем классом, что подготовительные курсы ужасно сложные, но она даже не думает отказаться от них, раз уж решила поступать в университет. Своей болтовней она разрешала Гошики помолчать, и, избегая дрожащей и раздражающей благодарности, Гошики старательно искала в себе слова, которые помогут чувствовать себя лучше.

И молчала.

Днём её сносило потоком мыслей, а сейчас, рядом с Хинатой, всё тревожное стало прозрачным, руки проходили через него, не задевая, и только звенящий, ноющий остов был осязаемым. И безымянным.

Гошики сунула бы кулаки в карманы, так, что швы натянулись, а ворот впился в шею, но куртки на ней не было, и она шагала, сложив руки на груди, втянув голову в плечи. Каждый новый обыденный факт Хинаты испытывал Гошики на прочность. Как будто делиться ими было в норме вещей. Как будто Гошики тянули в две стороны, проверяя, когда она наконец лопнет — или растянется и обмякнет.

Они огибали территорию Шираторизавы вдоль сплошного забора, и всё больше застрявших травинок прокручивалось в спицах, чем сильнее они отдалялись от пешеходной дорожки. На руле, когда Хината отпускала его, чтобы поправить сумку или почесать за ухом, оставался влажный след.

— Посидим, — сказала Гошики, когда Хината начала стихать, и опустилась прямо на траву. Хината положила велосипед у ног, прижалась спиной к забору. Подставила лицо закату.

Лёгкие покрыла влажная духота. Гошики вдохнула через рот, оттянув футболку на груди, прикрыла глаза.

Бабуля тоже жмурилась вот так, глядя на маленькую Гошики за тренировкой. «Молодец девочка, — говорила она не себе и не ей, но Гошики надувалась от гордости. — Большая и сильная. Не давай себя обижать, и найдёшь хорошего мальчика». Гошики бездумно соглашалась, подкидывая над собой мяч. Она бы сказала что угодно, лишь бы ей и дальше разрешали играть в волейбол.

— Что-то не так? — послышалось рядом. Гошики покосилась на Хинату: та рассматривала ладони. — Что не так? — она повернулась, уставившись на Гошики самым своим неприятным взглядом. — Зачем ты меня позвала?

Серьёзным, настойчивым. Не искрящимся, не открытым. Такого не ожидаешь от глуповатой подвижной девчонки. Гошики выдерживала его с трудом и потому не любила.

Она открыла рот, но только выдохнула. Цвет у этих глаз по-прежнему был тёплый-тёплый, и он напомнил Гошики, что Хината не виновата ни в чём. Уж точно не в том, что первая сделала то, что хотели обе.

— У нас сегодня… — она оборвала себя, мучительно подбирая слова, прочистила горло и наконец пробормотала, не глядя: — С тобой нормально всё.

Хината рядом поёрзала и хмыкнула. Расслабилась.

— А с тобой? — ляпнула она, толкнув носком кроссовка колесо. То закрутилось, сверкая спицами.

Бестактность взбодрила Гошики, напомнив, что с Хинатой даже после всего нужно не церемониться.

— Если бы у тебя спросили, был ли у тебя… был ли у тебя секс?.. — губы сами растянулись в неловкой улыбке, хотя от важности вопрос болезненно забился в груди.

У широких глаз Хинаты не было ничего общего с тем пугающим взглядом полуминутной давности. Разве что тёплый-тёплый цвет. И на этот раз Гошики выдержать его не смогла, зацепив напоследок вспыхнувшие щёки.

— У нас был медосмотр сегодня, — вздохнув, пояснила она задушенному «кх-х» Хинаты. — Гинеколог тоже.

Пальцы крепко сжали плечо.

— Он сделал с тобой что-то? — потрясла её Хината.

— Нет! Отцепись, — Гошики высвободилась, дёрнув ногой и случайно пнув раму. Она на секунду стиснула горячие пальцы Хинаты, приближая их, чтобы почувствовать на щеке — нет, чтобы снять, конечно. — Только вопросы задавала. И за грудь пощупала, — поморщилась она, горбясь. — И она спросила, был ли у меня секс.

Хината моргнула.

— А ты? — жадно наклонилась она ближе.

— Что я? — снова смутилась и рассердилась Гошики. — Не знаю я. Так и сказала.

Она уставилась на свои колени, скользнула взглядом по коленям Хинаты: по штанине, цепляясь за свисающую ткань, полз жучок, которого та даже не замечала.

Вдруг Гошики качнуло в сторону: Хината ткнулась в неё горячим лбом, мелко дрожа. Её волосы горели на солнце, и так и тянуло накрыть их, будто эти искры можно было почувствовать. Сообразив, что та ржёт, Гошики надулась и передумала трогать волосы, из-за чего надулась уже на себя.

— Не знаешь! Это ж надо было… Сказать, что не знаешь, — давясь, бормотала Хината ей в рукав.

— Я… Ну не знаю я, считается это или нет! — в отчаянии пробормотала Гошики. — Она, знаешь, посмотрела на меня так… И дала презервативы.

Хината замерла. Подняла голову. Её губы шевельнулись, и только когда она повторила, Гошики расслышала:

— В-выброси.

— Чего это? — возмутилась Гошики.

— Выброси! — потребовала Хината. — Как ты могла так сказать? — она положила ладонь Гошики на плечо, подтягиваясь ближе. — Мы же с тобой, — Гошики накрыла пальцами её рот, заглушая слова. Уши горели, и она прижалась лбом ко лбу. Губы Хинаты касались её кожи, когда та договаривала «сделали это».

— Я не знаю, — горячо прошептала Гошики, зажмурившись и бодая её. — Я не знаю, считается это или нет.

«Что за коротышка», — подумала она, впервые увидев Хинату на игре.

«Я всё-таки лучше», — с приятной снисходительностью смотрела она на Хинату, когда они были первогодками. К концу лагеря снисходительность обернулась неприятными сомнениями.

«!..» — пронеслось в голове в следующий раз. Мелкая Хината взмыла над площадкой, и её безмятежная улыбка, в глазах безумное наслаждение оказались вдруг так высоко. Она не смотрела, конечно, на Гошики, она смотрела на мяч, и Гошики пришлось прикрикнуть на себя, чтобы выйти из оцепенения в игру: она захлебнулась чужим удовольствием. Этим заводящим ощущением нахождения себя на своём месте.

Хината приземлилась неожиданно мягко, выпрямилась, и её торжествующая улыбка прицельно в Гошики плеснула масла в огонь. «Попробуй подвинь меня». Вены гудели от азарта.

Азарт подготовил почву, и почва эта оказалась такой благодатной. Гошики долго этого не видела, а первое, что поняла, увидев, — что это страшно.

Что бы сказала бабуля, если бы знала, что колени у её большой и сильной внучки подгибаются нет от хорошего мальчика, а от соперницы?

Если бы сама Гошики знала, как приятно ощущать на себе её вес, как трудно сдерживать любые звуки в рассветном молчании. Что Хината окажется достаточно безрассудной, чтобы опуститься ей между ног, и когда она отведёт в сторону ткань трусов, Гошики осознает, насколько же они были мокрые, но не успеет отреагировать, и язык… Боже.

Тейпируя утром пальцы, мысленно всё ещё пребывая в постели с голой, беззвучно трясущейся от смеха Хинатой, Гошики отрешённо заметила, что оставила на них следы зубов, и быстро-быстро замотала, пока не получила нагоняй от Ширабу.

Один раз. Гошики заправляла постель утром, откидывала одеяло вечером, заправляла утром, забиралась под него вечером — и каждое движение закрепляло этот раз трагичным «один».

Сейчас Хината была вот, рядом, бормотала что-то под её ладонью, Гошики жмурилась, и бившее в веки солнце, летняя духота, лёгкий запах пота толкали язык Гошики на самое сокровенное.

— Я так, так хочу тебя победить, — призналась она, прижимаясь губами к собственным пальцам. — Очень сильно, так хочу, победить, — пробормотала она, когда Хината встряхнулась, сбрасывая ладонь, и Гошики прижалась губами к её рту.

Господи, как хорошо, как хорошо, хорошо. Хината целовала её, и Гошики целовала её, вспоминая, чему успела научиться в прошлый раз. Она смахнула с колена Хинаты жучка, отряхнула с бедра несуществующую грязь и остановила ладонь на симпатичной заднице; почувствовала, как намокает от касания и движения языков.

Хината ткнулась ей в шею влажными губами, мазнула под горлом, и Гошики вцепилась в неё, заставляя почти сесть на себя.

— Всё ещё, кхм, — торжество Хинаты скрасил её севший голос. — Всё ещё сомневаешься?

Гошики запрокинула голову и позволила ей эту снисходительность, любуясь просвечивающей на солнце прядкой, что кончиком завитка тыкалась прямо в ушную раковину.

Хината стояла на коленях, перекинув через неё бедро, опираясь ладонями о плечи, то и дело шевеля пальцами. Её лопатки напряглись и опали, и Гошики тщательно ощупала их. Хината почти вся была твёрдая и горячая, шумно дышала в висок. Гошики потёрлась носом о её шею, носом же отвела прядку от уха — наверняка ведь щекотно. Затем в порыве притиснула её за пояс к себе и опустила лицо в грудь. Вдохнула. Выдохнула. Вдохнула. Вдохнула. Вдохнула.

— Не задохнись там, — проворчала Хината, едва прикасаясь к её шее. Гошики поёжилась и мотнула головой.

— Мои, — заявила она и потёрлась о сиськи лицом. Хината прыснула.

Гошики почувствовала, как та завела руку за спину, нашарила её, Гошики, ладонь, и потянула вверх, себе на грудь.

— Мы же не можем тут? — напомнила Гошики, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии сжать ладонь, чтобы Хината согнулась, обхватила её голову и жарко выдохнула в макушку.

Гошики трогала её грудь, и картинка из прошлого, как Хината в порыве смущения-возмущения прикрыла соски, а потом спрятала в ладонях красное от смеха лицо, откинувшись затылком на подушку, и её выгнутая спина, голая грудь, неравномерно загорелое тело с позолотевшими руками и абсолютно белым животом, который едва прикрывала простынь, под которой она тоже была голая — это воспоминание заставило Гошики зажмуриться и наморщить нос, пока не перестало щипать.

— Не можем, — шепнула Хината в макушку, её руки опали, она опустилась Гошики на колени.

Гошики поджала губы, хотела ляпнуть что-нибудь отталкивающее или глупое, чтобы та перестала смотреть… _так_ , будто греется взглядом об Гошики.

Хината подползла теснее и положила голову ей на плечо.

— Ты можешь прийти, — сказала Гошики и тесно сомкнула губы. Словно попробовала пальцем воду и отдёрнула раньше, чем успела понять, какая она. — Ещё. Завтра, — смелела она, тщательно разглаживая от складок рукав Хинатиной футболки. — Проведу тебя как-нибудь.

— Не, тренировка же. И занятия. Каждый день почти тренировки и занятия, и домашка ещё, — вздохнула Хината.

— Ну. После?

— Ага, после, — ворчливо отозвалась Хината, обвивая её спину. — Забыла, сколько мне сюда тащиться? Это только сегодня…

— М-гм, — Гошики потёрлась подбородком о её макушку, ухмыльнулась: — Забыла, в какой глуши ты живёшь, — и получила несколько тычков в бок.

— В общем… не обломится нам, да?

— Ага, — признание далось на удивление легко. Это потом душу начнёт воротить издевательски пустая постель и раздражающее расстояние, а пока любая неприятная правда не оседала грузом, а свободно проходила насквозь. Легко принимать неприятности, когда прикосновения Хинаты и прикосновения к Хинате были реальностью, а не воспоминанием.

— Ты как? — напоследок спросила Хината, отряхивая колени штанин от травы. — Всё ещё не в порядке? По-прежнему не знаешь, был ли у тебя секс?

Гошики отвернулась от её ухмылочки.

— Замолчи.

Хината не унялась и, когда колёса снова застрекотали по неспешной дороге обратно, приблизила лицо:

— У тебя-я было со мно-ой, — елейно сощурилась она.

«Всё-таки она раздражает, — довольно подумала Гошики и наклонилась к её лицу. — Не нравится мне, — поцеловала и тронула языком солёные от пота уголки губ. — Не влюбилась в неё, — жадно и с облегчением подумала Гошики, пытаясь перехватить инициативу в том, кто тут кого целует. — Всё хорошо, — когда Хината, цепляясь за шею, прижалась к ней ртом крепко-крепко. — Всё в порядке», — и Гошики тронула губами её висок напоследок, щёку рядом с ухом.

Хината молча катила велосипед, улыбалась, серьёзнела, снова расплывалась в улыбке, косясь на Гошики. Гошики не хотела знать, что у неё в голове. Молчаливого лукавства сейчас было достаточно.

То, что долго натягивалось в ней, наконец расслабилось. Сегодня она измотала себя, но завтра всё будет спокойно, энергия и уверенность вернутся, уже возвращались. Она скользила взглядом по верхней кромке забора, гадая, не закрыли ли ещё ворота, чувствуя приятное безразличие.

Гошики не глядя протянула ладонь к велосипеду. Коснулась прорезиненного руля, помогая катить. Дёрнула в сторону мизинцем, ощупывая дальше. Хината же держалась где-то тут? Где?

Она уже коснулась нагретого металла в центре, как на её руку опустилась рука Хинаты.

— Можешь хоть раз сделать по-моему? — подняла брови Гошики.

— Хм! — послышалось довольно от Хинаты. Гошики поменяла положение их ладоней и сжала её пальцы, чтобы не вырывалась. Так они и шли, пока не вырулили на пешеходную дорожку.

Хината перекинула ногу через раму, поставила на педаль и помедлила.

— Я напишу, когда появится время, — обернулась она. Всмотрелась в лицо Гошики, отвела взгляд, фыркнула. Но всё же улыбнулась открыто, и Гошики, дёрнувшая было плечом, кивнула.

— Спсбо, — пробормотала она, снова остро нуждаясь в карманах.

— Ага, — расплылась в ехидной улыбке Хината и почти легла грудью на руль, быстро набирая скорость. Гошики закатила глаза. Встряхнулась и побежала к воротам.

Она по-прежнему не была уверена, правильно ли ответила на вопрос врача, и права ли была Хината, и как это всё называть, но она разберётся. Сейчас важно, что однажды, может быть, совсем скоро, Хината снова окажется с ней.

И если это в самом деле секс — хорошо. Главное, что Гошики этого хочет, с Хинатой. И что пока что это взаимно.


End file.
